


Breeding Season

by eroticpumpkins



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Breeding, Confession, F/M, In Public, heat - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticpumpkins/pseuds/eroticpumpkins
Summary: "Ink up my womby!"...I wouldn't blame you if you didn't read this just because of that horrible joke.Anyway. I've kind of been playing with this idea that inkling girls go into heat once a year. This explores that in a scenario where a girl goes into heat in the middle of a battle.





	Breeding Season

The teams stand in their spawn points, eagerly waiting for the timer to sound. Another day, another turf way, but it never gets old. Not to Orange, at least. The excitement from the competition and the ability to play against her friends has always been invaluable to her. She stands ready with her trusty n'zap in hand. Her tentacles are down and a gold toothpick rest on her ear. Her last salmon run shift went really well so she's eager to show her new gear from it: the Record Shop Look EP. Paired with her shorts and her white arrows she's ready for battle. The timer rings and within a few seconds, each member of the team has gone to their respective stations areas. While most of her team took to the middle, Orange already dedicated herself to the smaller nooks and crannies, at least to start. Hey, those few extra points could push her team just over the edge in case of a tie! 

 

She efficiently covers the ground as she walks. 'Things are going well so far' She thinks to herself, humming softly as she rounds a corner when suddenly, she starts to feel.. Off. Warm. Then hot. Then burning. When did it get so hot? When did she start to feel so weak? "Wha.." Maybe she was sick. Maybe she ate something bad. But all of those options were ruled out when she feels a twinge between her legs. Oh no. "No, no. Not now. Not here." Her anxiety begins to set in. Orange was starting her heat. And of course, it had to happen the one time she had no access to suppressants.

Inkling females have peculiar anatomy. Once they've come of age, once a year they will experience a huge rush of hormones that are meant to push them to become pregnant. A "heat", they learned to call it, after what they've read about mammals that experienced similar sensations. It's an extreme need and urge to breed so strong that it could throw off a whole match. There were even rumors of a time when a match at Camp Triggerfish basically turned into an orgy because a girl forgot her suppressants.

The males were different. but experienced a similar urge. While they didn't have annual heats, if they were around a female who was in her heat, it would spring them into one themselves.

Because of this, female inklings in heat are banned from turf and ranked battles unless they're on supressants. Normalyl, Orange would have just take some, but she had no idea her heat was going to begin.

Orange takes off her apron and drops it on the ground, leaving her under shirt on as to not seem too indecent. She becomes painfully aware of every sensation on her body, every inch of skin covered by her gear. Her chest aches against her bra and she wishes more than anything that she could just run away, go home, and strip down to gain at least some sort of relief. But she can't. If anyone else finds out about this, she could get banned from turf wars for up to a year! She would be humiliated to be seen like this. And that isn't even the worse case scenario..

Suddenly she hears the sound of an e-liter being charged and footsteps approaching her. Shit- this area of the map was rarely ever visited, especially by chargers. Why now?!

Her head jerks in the direction of the other inkling. It's a boy with his tentacles tied up, a classic e-liter raised in his hands. He wears a juice parka and a gas mask over his face. Despite that, Orange recognizes him."Blue.." The masked boy looks at Orange for a moment, obviously confused. He notices her weapon dropped unceremoniously . Blue lowers his weapon and takes a step forward.

"Why aren't you trying to splat me? Normally you wouldn't waste a second before throwing an auto bomb at me." He says jokingly. Even though she can't see it, Orange knows he probably has some dorky smile on his face. "Shut up." She shirks away, intentionally trying to hide her face from his gaze. It's then he realizes something must be going on. "Hey.. Are you ok?" She doesn't answer. His expression hardens and he comes closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Did I scare you? Did you get hurt? Are you si-" It hits him.

A scent. It's not particularly strong, but a building hint in the air that made the current situation all the clearer to him. She jerks her shoulder away from him and he takes a step back. "O-Oh. Uh." He looks away from Orange. "Shit. What do I do?" Blue says quietly. "How would I know! This hasn't ever happened to me before!" Her panic began to escalate even higher. Not only would she get banned, but for her friend to see her like this ... it's terrifying.. "Hey, hey, it's ok! You'll be fine. Just.. Just stay here. Just wait out the clock." He tries to comfort her. "No one really visits this part of the map.. The only reason I even came here is because I knew you would try to sneak around us this way."

Orange presses her lips together and wraps her arms tight around herself. Her silence shows Blue how serious this is for her. He looks up to her face and instantly wishes he didn't.

Her face is flushed pink and her eyes are watery. Her mouth is slightly agape and she's panting for breath. It's obvious how much she's struggling with this... It feels wrong to see her like this. Even if she was fully clothed and they weren't even touching, just being around her when she was in heat makes him feel like a pervert. He looks away.

".. Is there anything I can do for you? Should I get you something?" Orange closes her eyes and grimaces. His voice.. Even that was becoming to much to fight against. "Please stop talking." She snaps. "I'm trying to help, y'know! I could be out there helping my team, but instead I'm here with you. So at least let me try" Her expression becomes more twisted as thoughts started to flood her mind. 'He's so caring, he's so strong. He's protecting you' Blue feels a tightness in his chest. "Do you want to sit?" Every time he speaks those thoughts become louder. 'His voice is deep. It sounds nice. You've seen how he carries his team. You've always admired it. You like when we fight together, it always makes you feel safe. It would feel good. He probably has a bi-' In a desperate attempt to stop the voices from going deeper and deeper she shakes it off.

"Please, just.. Go away!" Orange presses her knees together. "Please. You're making this even harder. I'm already so embarrassed, and being around you is-" She shuts her mouth before she almost says it. How do you explain something like this to your childhood friend? 'Please go away because you're making me horribly aroused and I want to have sex with you so badly that it hurts'?

Blue understands what she meant anyway. Was she thinking about him like that? His face warms slightly and he feels his heart beat faster. "God, I'm.. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it" He feels his body start to become warm, warm like he'd never felt before. Was she thinking about him like that? 'She looks so cute, all needy and flustered. I'm not use to seeing her like this. It's pretty ho-" Just like Orange, Blue began to fight these thoughts.

"I don't want to leave you like this, though." 'You should kiss her. She wants it, you want it.' Blue swallows. 'You've always liked her. I bet she'd feel great around you. All soft and-' "Blue." Orange voice snaps him out of it. "Uh, yeah, sorry, what?" The instant he looks back to Orange he feels a twitch in his pants. "I.. God, how do I.. This is embarrassing. I'm so sorry" She hides her face in her hands.

Blue pulls a serious expression and comes closer to Orange. It's dangerous, but he needs to comfort her. "Don't be. You didn't know. They might not even find out if we're lucky." Orange pulls her hands away from her face and looks at Blue. They're close to each other, too close. There's only about two feet of distance between them. That distance would be too easy to close. "Thank you." She say she softly. Involuntarily her eyes drift down to his shoulders, then chest, then.. When Blue notices this he speaks up.

"Orange, what are you.." Her embarrassment multiplies dramatically. "I-I can't help it! You're so close, and you're so.. it's hard" He goes silent then places his E-Liter on the ground. His hand then goes to his mask, pushing it up to expose his face. His face is flushed and his eyes are half lidded. "I want to ask you something else." Orange feels the tingling sensation in her body grown stronger.

"Would you hate me if I kissed you right now?"

Orange is shocked. The Blue she knew as rarely this forward. She's had a crush on him for a long time, but he had never said anything that would make her think he felt the same. Before she can even think, she shakes her head without realizing it. "I wouldn't."

Blue nods and slowly comes closer, leaving only a few inches between them. Their eyes meet, deep in their unified confusion and need. Blue cups Orange's face with his hand, tilting it up and pressing their lips together. Orange's eyes go wide before closing. It feels good, but in a way that's hard to explain. Like a glimpse of a deep temporary bond that they could form between them. The tingling began to turn to pleasure. The heat gathers up in her face and travels straight down. Their kiss grows deeper as Blue closes the space between them completely. Orange places one hand on his shoulder and the other on his face. ' I never thought she'd touch me like that' Blue thinks. His hand drifts down from her face to her side, rubbing gently as he enjoys her figure. Every touch spurs him on more and more, the haze from the hormones are hard to see through. His hand slowly dips down to her butt..

Orange suddenly pulls away, snapping Blue back to reality. "S-Shit, sorry. I shouldn't have- I wasn't thinking, I just-" She shuts Blue up by taking his hand and placing it on her chest. "Please. I want to do more." His eyes widen. "..Are you sure?" Without hesitation she nods. His hand slowly reaches for the hem of her shirt so he can pull it up over her head. Orange makes quick work of her bra and then tosses it away, paying very little attention to where it all fell. "Fuck, Orange." Blue's attention is drawn to her chest. "You can touch, if you want." 'Please touch me, I want it so bad it hurts', Orange thinks.

The boy's hands gently cup each of her breast. He gives a light squeeze as he feels her tender skin. "So soft.." It's almost like he's mesmerized as he feels her chest. "I didn't realize you were so busty." Normally he'd kick himself for saying something like that to a girl, but now he didn't care. "I wear sports bras for battles." She says quietly. But who cares?  Blue's fingers brush over her nipples causing Orange to gasp. "Sorry, did that hurt?" Orange shakes her head. "N-No. It's just sensitive." He nods. "Then I guess this would feel good, right?" His fingers go to tease her nipples as he watches her expression. It twist in pleasure and need as he abuses her sensitivity. "Ah- Yes, it.. It feels.. Mm.." Her hips twist around as she becomes more turned on.

Blue leans down and kisses down her collar bone and down her sternum. Now that he knows she's sensitive there, he can fully exploit that. He licks her nipple before wrapping his lips around it, continuing to squeeze the other as he did. Orange's heart beat picks up and he can feel her become warmer and warmer. "Blue.. That's.." He bites down softly, causing Orange to let out a loud whine. He chuckles softly and pulls away. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Orange glares at him. "Idiot. What if someone else hears?" He moves closer and kisses up her neck. "They'd probably come over and think 'Man, that guy is so lucky'"

Orange would roll her eyes, but she's too focused on her arousal to be as worried as she should be. 

Her hormones drive her to becomes increasingly more frustrated. It gets so bad that she begins to feel herself pulsing under her shorts. "..Hurry up." Blue nods against her and presses his knee between her legs, spreading them out and teasing her all at once. His hand dips down underneath her shorts causing Orange to tense up. "Are you ok?" Orange looks to the side. "Yeah, just.. Nervous." Blue nods. "I'll be careful" The girl murmurs a thank you before the other inkling carried on. His finger dipped down beneath her panties, dragging along the slit between Orange's legs and pressing against her clit.

Her body jerks and her knees buckle. Blue takes her against him, supporting her as he rubbed gently against her. "You're really wet.." He says with a pant. "D-Don't say stuff like that" Orange gasp, pressing her forehead against the crook between Blue's neck and shoulder. Feeling her panting against him only caused his hard on to strain and ache against his pants. 'She's depending on you right now. So vulnerable. You've got to make her feel good'.

Blue pulls away and grabs the tops of her shorts, pulling them down along with her panties. This sight makes the gravity of the situation really sink in. 'I'm going to have sex with the cutest girl I know'. "Don't stare." Orange says between pants. Blue pulls closer against Orange and presses his hand down between her legs once again. "Tell me if this hurts" He slowly pushes a finger inside of her. 'She's so tight, fuck. Is she a virgin?' He doesn't think to ask. Such a cute and popular girl has to have done this bed. Carefully, he presses his finger against her insides. Orange lets out a small noise. Feeling someone poke around inside of her is weird and pretty unpleasant. But then he starts pressing against something in side of her. "Fuuuuck." Her hands ball up the fabric of his jacket. 'Found it' He thinks to himself. It isn't long before her arousal is dripping off his fingers. Slowly he works two more fingers inside of her until Orange interjects again.

"Stop. I.. I can't wait any longer, Blue. Please" Her hand reaches down and caresses his straining hard on through his shorts. "I need it. I need you..." This changes something, almost like a switch is flipped in Blue's brain. Right away he began to strip, taking off his Jacket, undershirt, shorts and underwear before placing them besides them. Orange looks down. His dick lools hard as it springs forward. It's bigger then she would have guessed..

While Orange is distracted, Blue reaches down and hooks both of her legs over his arms, supporting half of her weight while the wall supported the rest. She's a bit surprised when Blue suddenly takes control. And in this position.. She wouldn't have guessed he'd pick this, but she wasn't about to argue. His hips press closer against hers. Blue lets his dick press against her wetness, rocking slowly against her. Orange bites her lip. Before he goes any further he ask one last time. "Are you sure you want this?" Orange sighs. "Yes, God, just.." She wiggles her hips against his cock, coaxing him to go further. Blue moans lowly then nods. 'I don't think I'd be able to stop at this point anyway..' The hormones were really starting to get to his head.

Blue lines himself up against her and slowly pushes in. He clenches his jaw as he gets a forth of the way in. "Fuck.." His eyes track back up to Orange. Her eyes were screwed shut and her lips were purses. It's like she could hear herself stretching. "Hey.." He leans against her and presses a chaste kiss against her temple. "Relax. I'll wait" He raises one of her legs and props it on his shoulder. With his free hand he rubs along her side and back. After a minute he presses further into her. Another gasp is pulled from Orange. "You're so tight." He hisses against her ear. Orange whines and catches her breath before speaking. "I haven't.. Ah.. I haven't really done.. This.. Before" Blue pulls back a bit and meets her eyes. "R-Really?" She nods. "And you let me.." She nods again. "Why?" Orange frowns and looks away. "I.. Uh.." Blue recognizes her embarrassment and changes he subject.

"Never mind. Don't worry about it. We can talk later. You've bigger things to deal with." Orange groans. "God, that is so not sexy." He starts to push further in, shutting her up in no instant. "Just.. Ng.." Blue's voice is strained as he presses himself all the way inside of the girl. "Just know that.. I appreciate it." Orange smiles as tears prick her eyes. "Thank you." Blue grins through his lust. "Do you want to wait, or?" Orange interrupts him and aggressively pulls him in to his her. This kiss is different. It's less desperate and needy, less like they were just two horny teenagers trying to get their rocks off In the basement of a house party . It was more passionate. More real. Like two friends who are making love to each other for the first time, taking time to learn and map out each other's bodies. 

Taking this as a sign, Blue pulls himself out slightly and presses back into her. When Orange doesn't protest, he repeats the motion. His nails unintentionally press into her skin. It was too good, too tight, too real. Orange moans with every thrust of his hips. Every part of her body is tingling in need. Even the touching that wasn't even sexual in it's nature was too much. The feeling of his hand against her back, supporting her, the way her chest presses against his why he pushes himself further inside of her. It's hard. She feels every inch of him spreading her out, lighting up her nerves as he goes. It's full and complete. Indulging in this biological demand is far more rewarding with someone she cared for.

"I can't.. Ng. I have to go faster." Blue says in a desperate voice. Orange hesitates then nods. "Please, do." Their pace builds in speed. Their kiss deepens before Blue presses his forehead against hers. "Orange, I.. God. It's too much, you're too much for me to handle." Orange is confused about what he means but she can't seem to catch enough of her breath to ask for an explanation. He takes advantage of her sensitivity the push her closer and closer to the edge. "I've always liked you.. And.. Ah.. Being with you like this now.." Orange opens her eyes and looks up to him. "I can't deny it any longer!" His thrust become harder and more intense, making it harder for Orange to hold on. "What are you saying-" A high moan comes from her. Their team mates could probably hear, but that's the last thing they were thinking of.

"I love you, Orange!" Orange's expression of pleasure mixes with shock and confusion. "You.." Blue leans down and kisses her neck, but this time he bites down gently. When he pulls away there's an obvious mark left there. She feels a tightness in her stomach. The hormones begin to reach an all time high as she gets closer and closer. "Blue- I, I'm going to..!" It feels like with every thrust of his hips that her whole body quivers with pleasure. "Me too" He groans against her. For a moment he wonders if he should pull out, maybe come on her stomach, but she tightens around him and her leg and arms tighten their grip around him. "Then please.. D-Do it in me!" Another moan rips through her, making her pleas become more desperate. "Please! I want you to!"

Blue pounds against Orange. The urges in his body brought on by the hormones become louder. 'Make her yours, breed her, take care of her'. "Blue!" Her back aches and her body trembles and pulses as an orgasm rips through her. "Fuck! Orange!" At that moment he can't hold it in any longer. With a few particularly hard thrust he comes inside of her, cumming Orange her as her insides contract.

A few moments pass before either of them start to come out of it. Orange looks down to where their hips join then slowly raise up to Blue's face. They join in a kiss before Blue starts to let her down.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I guess the battle ended awhile ago.. We must not have noticed." Blue notes as he gathers up his clothes. He grabs what he can find of Orange's clothes and looks back to her. She's sitting on the floor, her head propped up on her knees. "I feel bad that our team lost." She says quietly. Blue kneels down besides her. Now that the hormones have left his system and hers have significantly dropped, their sense of embarrassment has returned. "Uh. Here. Put this on." He hands her his jacket. "I wasn't able to find your shirt.. You must have thrown it over the railing. And I can't focus with you like that." Orange hesitantly takes it. "Oh. Right.." She pulls it over her shoulders and zips it up. She still needs to put on her bottoms but for the time being this was long enough to cover her. While she does that Blue pulls on his bottoms and his undershirt.

He goes back over and sits down next to Orange. They're silent.

".. You ok?" He ask.  
Orange averts her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just.. I don't know. It's a complicated feeling." Blue looks at her with concern. "I'm sorry if I took advantage of the situation. I really tried not to, but.." Orange looks over to him with a surprised expression. "What? No, no, don't worry. That's not it at all. I wanted to." Blue lets out a breath of relief.

"It's what you said." Blue tenses up.

 

"Oh."

"Yeah." Orange replies.

 

Blue is silent for a minute. He sighs. "I.. Didn't know how to tell you." His face flushes. "I was afraid of ruining what we already had." He intentionally avoids her eyes. "But I wasn't lying. I've felt that way for awhile." Orange turns all the way to face him. "You have?" His hand raises to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah." Orange suddenly feels like an idiot. "I'm sorry, I never noticed." Blue chuckles. "I know. You're kind of clueless, you know." Orange jabs him with her elbow. "That isn't what you should say when you're confessing to a girl!" Blue grins at her. "Yeah but you're not some girl. You're Orange. I know I can poke fun at you because you're cooler than me." She smiles. "I guess."

Orange grabs the cuff of her sleeves as she starts to speak. "I feel the same." Blue quickly jerks to look at her. "W-wait, really?" She glares at him. "Well yeah! You should have told me sooner!" Her expression softens. "I always feel safe with you, in and out of battle." Orange presses her hand against her cheek, hoping to hide her embarrassment. "That's why I couldn't hold myself back.. We haven't ruined anything, have we?"

Blue pulls Orange against him, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arm over her shoulders. "No, no." Blue leans back against the wall and lets Orange rest against him. "Being close like this.. It's nice." Blue murmurs. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Orange ask. Blue chokes back his nervess. "If you'll have me." She smiles and leans up to kiss his cheek.

"We should leave. The next battle is probably going to start soon. I don't want to get caught here." Blue nods and helps her out. "My place? We can order food with your winnings." Orange teases as she pulls her bottoms on and grabs the two's weapons. Blue laughs. "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more scenarios with this idea! I've kind of beeen wondering how an octoling who's new to inkling anatomy would react to this.


End file.
